form another world
by i'm awesome at singing
Summary: What happens when i was transpreted to black butler? Will they believe me when i say i'm form another world? What happens when finny starts falling but Alois just has to ruin everyone's fun and lives and has Claude kidnap me? Will i ever get out? If i do will everyone even remember me? So many Questions, You find the answers and read Finny x oc
1. Chapter 1

I was just Watching Black butler (or the normal anime name) When i paused the show went downstaris, saw a black hole, i went back up staris, changed into a red heart shirt and Some shorts about knee lenght, went down staris again, Stepped around the black hole, got a water bottle put some water and ice init and Jump into the hole.

I know your wondering why i did that, that's easy i know where it leads, black butler.

For awhile all i saw was darkness, and i love it. Than i saw a light, It took about five mimutes until i started moving towards the light, Than i fell onto the ground face first. I got up _is that Ciel's house?_

The water bottle hit me on the head. I angerly Grabbed the water bottle than i saw Ciel and Sebastian "who are you?" the butler asks with his trusty sliverware

"i'm Lighting Tompson" i replied "okay what are you doing here?" he asks

"well about that i just fell form another world" i said

"i don't believe you" i sirmked

"are you by chance working on the 'ripper' case?" i ask

"yes, why?" Ciel asks

"okay, well i'm going to write what will happen, and you can't read it until your done with the case, but that means i'm gonna have to stay here until than, deal?" I ask writing every detail what happened in the anime, date the paper and fold it. Knowing Ciel he will proabbly make me come with.

"deal, Sebastian, show her to the guest room" Ciel says

Sebastian really doesn't like that fact but says anyway "yes my lord" and starts walking inside me following.


	2. Chapter 2

i Changed some on the 1st chapter

* * *

As me and Sebastian walk toward my room, I see Finny, Mey- Rin, and Bard. Mey-rin Trips with plates in hand, Sebastian now no where to be found, i walk up to her, Grab her, and the plates fall on my head but don't break. Mey-rin Blushes as i gave her the plates back "be careful, are you okay?" i ask "Y-Yea i'm fine" she blushes more.

I then see Sebastian, i catch up to him, i could hear them talking

"She's just like Mr. Sebastian" Finny says i could tell his eyes were sparkling

"yes, she is" Mey-rin says

"hmm, i wonder if she's gonna take here for long." bard says.

Sebastian and I are in front of my new room. "I don't like you being here" Sebastian says. "Well i'm sorry if i'm to much for you, you smart aleck, demon, jerk, butler" i said going in my room and slaming the door in his face. Ha take that.

* * *

I sit outside, Then Sebastian comes outside "Miss Thompson what are you doing out here?" He asks

"Thinking" i say

"of?" he asks

"none ya. bissness" i say

"Well The Young lord and I are going to a ball, The young lord would like for you to come with, so if you'd tell me what your size in dresses are, i'll be on my way" Sebastian says. I tell him, and he leaves. I go in my room, A few minutes later Sebastian comes in gives me a 'gift' and leaves again. I open the blue box and i see a dress A black and yellow base, it has folwers Those are all colors, i look in the box again, there's dress shoes.


	3. Chapter 3

THIRD POV

Sebastian walks in the room, Pulls the curtins Away. "Miss Thompson wake up.." he said Lighting wakes up "the young master would like for you to come to the The Viscount of Druitt, Lord Aleister Chamber's ball" Sebastian says as he moves his head in the area of the dress and The shoes. Lighting Nods as he leaves, Lighting gets in the dress and shoes.

Lighting's (mine) POV

As i Walk out of the room, i can't help but see Mey-Rin, and them. I start walking but let me remind you i'm not every good with dresses (manly because i always trip and fall). So i trip over my toe, my stupied toe! Then finny catched me. "Th-thank you" i said

"your welcome"

"okay could you possably let me go now?" i ask, he nods and lets me go. Ciel comes out with Sebastian in tow "what is going on... aw well we don't have enough time." Ciel says which Sebastian nods.

Ciel's POV

We walk inside the ball, Me in a dress and wig, Bleck! Sebastian in a tutur outfit. Lighting normal, When we was outside i heard "Oh look Lord Druitt he's here!" All of us walk inside i start walking towards him.

"Hello Lord Druitt."

"hello, my little robion, what are you doing here?"

I shudder inside but outside i stay clam.

"well, my Lord i'm simply bored of this game" i say

He sirmks and leads me upstaris. i smell a weird smell then i pass out before i say :d** you lord druitt"

Lighting 's POV

I become bored waiting for Ciel, so i start walking around looking for Ciel when i'm pulled into a room, then i pass out

* * *

Some time later, i hear talking "These two lovely robions, are on sell. Yes they have two diffrent eyes colors but that just adds to their arashion." the voice booms then a minute later "Lets start the bid at 500 yen" the voice says walking towards me, and removing my bind fold. Then i saw A very mad looking Cieli saw his demon mark and his blue eye for the first time in real life. My right eye is green my left purple.

"Sebastian, i ordor you to save me!" Ciel yells with his hand over his demon mark eye.

Then i saw darkness I heard cries of pain, then light Sebastian picks Ciel and i up and and flies off


	4. Chapter 4

It is a week after the reaper case. Lighting became Ciel's Maid... To watch over Mey-Rin, finny, and bard.

"No, No, No, Hold the plates like this" Lighting said to Mey-Rin as Lighting grabs the side of the plate. Mey-Rin did the same "like that May".

"May?" Mey-Rin asks

"yea, sorry just my English catching up with me.. You don't mind me calling you that right?" Lighting says

"No not at all" Mey-Rin says.

"SEBASTIAN, LIGHTING GET IN HERE" Ciel yells as Sebastian and Lighting walks into the room "yes?Sebastian asks. "We have a case that has to do with a cursed town." Ciel explains.

* * *

Lighting was siting with Finny, Finny by Mey-Rin, Mey-Rin by Bard, Bard by Sebastian, Sebastian by Ciel, Ciel by Tanaka. Bard, Mey-Rin, and finny was singing 'we get a vacation', Lighting was so deep in thought she did hear win Sebastian said "were here". So finny began Shaking her she came out of the so called 'trance'.

"Oh, hi are we here?" Lighting asks which finny nods. Lighting hops down with the help of finny.

TIME SKIP

A man began hitting a Woman with a rope, "why hasn't the earl come yet?" he asks her "i don't know, i'm sure he'll come" the Woman says. Then Ciel, Sebastian, and Lighting comes in. Ciel sees whats going on and grabs the Man's arm, making him stop. But the man just pulls him away "stay out of this Chihuahua" the Man says. Sebastian, lighting, and Ciel stand there. "now," the man says turning back to the Woman "where is Earl Phatmhive?" he asks as he keeps hitting her.

"I'm Ciel Phatmhive" Ciel says

"you? your just a Chihuahua" the man says

Ciel Sirmks and hops on the table and sits down, Finny, Mey-Rin, and bard came in with suitcases, Finny saw the Woman and dropped his bags.

"oh, i'm sorry i forgot to introdouce our selfs i'm Angela and this is my Master Lord Henry Barrymore" the Woman says Standing up

"I'm Sebastian, this is Lighting, Finny, bard, Mey-Rin, and my Master Ciel Phatomhive" Sebastian says pointing to everyone.

* * *

AN. sorry this is short i'm leaving for like 2 hours so..


	5. Chapter 5

Lighting was in her room...thinking. Ciel and Sebastian was in his room, Ciel reading a book. Angela comes in the room.

"oh, miss Angela what do you want the young lord was getting ready to go to bed." Sebastian says

"i have a request. Leave this castle leave this town" Angela said

"oh? really now why would we do that?" Ciel asks srimking.

Then a huge dog is shown through the window Angela screams "the Curse of the demon hound!"

"Sebastian" Ciel says Sebastian walks towards the window and pulls the crustins away and there is nothing.

* * *

The next day Bard, Mey-Rin , finny, and Lighting have a talk with Angela.

"i still can't believe your the only servant here" Bard says

"why yes i am" Angela says

"if you need anything you can tell us, besides servants gotta stuck together" Finny, Mey-Rin and Bard said together

* * *

They start walking then they see a pool. Bard, Mey-Rin, and finny was in the pool. Sebastian gone to do something for Ciel, Ciel sitting on a towel by the pool. Lighting was about to get in the pool when she felt a person behind her, when she turned around she saw her best friend donielle

"Lighting do you know how long it took us to find you?" Donielle asks lighting doesn't answer

"HEY, JADE SHE'S OVER HERE" donielle yelled Then Jade ran by them and hugged Lighting.

Jade was about normal height white (not trying to be mean), Had pimmles on her face , had Glasses on,in a Liz form Soul eater outfit on and Her hair came down to her mid back. Donielle was black (again not trying to be mean) Had nothing on her face, a little taller then Jade, no glasses, in a Maka form soul eater outfit, hair to her Shoulders.

Lighting was white (again not trying to be mean) Had pimmles like Jade, a inch taller then Donielle. and in a waterpoof dress. Her hair about to her shoulder Mussler

"ha, you in a dress never thought i see that" Jade said once she let go of Lighting

"i will wear them but not so every day" Donielle and Lighting said at the same time.

Jade began talking pics of Lighting

"Yo, Liz Stop" Lighting says

"Why should i Soul?" Jade asks

"hmm, what are you guys talking about" finny asks changing the subject

"anime more detail soul eater to be perfect" Donielle says

"ha, you kid now?" Jade and Lighting asks together


End file.
